


You're My King

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Sex, Short, Tumblr request, possessive!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can get a little possesive during sex with Nitori. Sometimes he might go a little far, but no one really complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My King

**Author's Note:**

> Request for tumblr user kannagisflameroses

“I’m going to make you feel like the king you are. You are my king and no one else’s; don’t ever think about being with anyone else.” Rin whispered into Nitori’s ear as he fucked him from behind. They had been going at it for a while now and the longer they took the more aggressive Rin acted. “If anyone dares touch you...” He thruster deep into Nitori, hitting his prostrate and once again making the smaller boy almost scream out in pleasure.  
Nitori whimpered as he attempted to swallow the moans working their way up his throat. He loved it when Rin got all possessive like that; every word he whispered went straight to his crotch. He felt the elder’s sharp teeth against his shoulder and his body heat on his back. The edges of the teeth broke his soft skin on his shoulder, Nitori cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
“I’m gonna mark you everywhere. I’m going to make sure people know that you’re mine.” Rin could feel his limit as he pushed himself into Nitori’s tight, wet hole. He bit down and sucked the over’s back leaving clear bruises and bleeding bite marks. “No one will come near you, they better not.” He whispered to himself.  
Nitori felt tears falling down his eyes. He could feel himself being ripped apart by the other boy. As soon as he reached his limit he moaned Rin’s name as he released himself on the bed sheets, leaving stains that would need to be cleaned up. Rin took Nitori’s hips and brought them back to his own as felt the warmth of Nitori around his cock. He quickly pulled out and jerked his dick several times, coming all over Nitori’s ass.  
His red eyes looked at Nitori’s ass, covered in his own cum. He noticed the contrast between the stains and the boy’s own skin.  
“Senpai…” Nitori’s voice was whisper against the sheets. He began moving, trying to change from his current embarrassing position. “I should go-“His sentence was cut off by the feeling of Rin’s tongue on his skin. “Eh! What are you doing senpai!?” His tongue was slimy and wet against his soft skin.  
“I’m cleaning you up.” Rin held Nitori in position and moved along his cheeks, he could feel his body heating up once again.  
“What? No..senpai that’s dirty!” Nitori exclaimed trying to keep the grunts and moans within him.  
Rin nibbled on his skin and licked the cum , the taste was acidic but not too bad. When he finished cleaning he kissed the skin slightly and forced Nitori to lie down. On top of him, Rin kissed the boy in the lips lightly and whispered, “You are mine and no one else’s, don’t you forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 down, 19 to go.


End file.
